Soranik Natu (New Earth)
Soranik and Iolande traveling back to Oa run into Kyle and Guy who are also heading for Oa. When Iolande is about to reveal what happened on Korugar Soranik interrupts her saying that she was busy with operating on people a lie that Iolande goes along with. They group is swarmed by a group of black power rings on route to Oa. The four try to stop it by creating a wall the rings break through it. The group split up with Soranik and Iolande going to the medical bay. They fight off Black Lanterns trying to kill injured Lanterns. After a brief battle the duo decide to send the injured Lanterns to Mogo were they will be safe until the attack ended. She sees Kyle is being attacked by his former girlfriend Jade who was also resurrected as Black Lantern; she immediately goes to help him. She rescues Kyle and the two do battle with Jade. During the battle Jade tries to break Soranik by revealing that Kyle saw Jade's face, not her own, in Star Sapphire gem, and that all of Kyle's former lovers have all been killed, even going as far as to create a construct of Soranik in casket. However, this only causes Soranik to fight harder. The battle is cut short when all the Black Lanterns are ordered to destroy the Central Power Battery. While battling alongside her fellow Lanterns she receives a transmission from Kyle telling her that he loves her. Shortly afterwards Kyle sacrifices his life to destroy a great number of Black Lanterns. As Soranik attempts to resuscitate Kyle, Guy is consumed with rage over Kyle's death. Vice's Red Lantern ring manifests itself and Guy takes it, transforming into a Red Lantern. As he battles the Black Lanterns, Soranik tries to fight off a black ring that attaches itself to Kyle and attempts to resurrect him, but Munk of the Indigo Tribe destroys it before it can. He and the rest of the Green Lantern Corps defend her and Kyle's body from the swarm of Black Rings around them. Miri Riam of the Star Sapphires, arrives having sensed the true love between Kyle and Soranik in jeopardy. Riam uses her ring's power to connect Soranik's heart to Kyle's, and combines their power of will together with her power of love, successfully restoring Kyle to life. Sensing this, his ring returns to him. Soranik is one of the Green Lanterns trying to stop red ring infected Guy Gardner from his rampage. Kyle ask her to help Guy she is unable to do anything for him, but Mogo itself cures Guy from the red rings influence. She joins the rest of the Green Lantern Corps as they ally with the other six corps to defeat the leader of the Black Lantern Corp Nekron. After Nekron's defeat at the hands of seven corps, the heroes of Earth and the Entity of Life she witness the resurrections of many fallen heroes and villains. To her surprise the resurrected Jade kisses Kyle in front of her. Brightest Day In a attempt to keep Jade away from Kyle, Soranik runs test on her under the guise of testing for any ill side-effects. During the test Jade becomes frustrated and asks her if she thinks the test are keeping her from Kyle. Soranik confesses that Jade has been in perfect condition the entire time, than asks Jade why she is not trying to spend time with Kyle. Jade tells her that Kyle no longer looks at her the same way and that she can see that he is in love with Soranik now and she does not plan on getting in Soranik's way. She along with the other Green Lanterns helps to rebuild Oa, than attends a Memorial for the fallen Green Lanterns on Mogo. After the memorial she and Kyle discuss his mural's destruction. While Kyle decided to put the mural on hold until Oa is rebuild Soranik convinces him not to wait, reasoning that all the Lanterns could use a moral boost. The two share tender moment. In Green Lantern Corps #48 Kyle tells his fellow human Green Lantern John Stewart that he is staying with Soranik until he can find a new place of his own; indicating that her relationship with Kyle has not only been progressing, but also become public ( mostly like due to the Third Law was repealed). The New 52 Soranik was killed by the First Lantern after he was released by the Guardians. | Powers = * | Abilities = * * : Soranik Natu is a skilled doctor, particularly in neurosurgery. * : Soranik Natu is a skilled martial arts fighter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery | Transportation = | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Soranik Natu | Links = }} Category:Equipment provided energy blasts Category:2005 Character Debuts